


model in the making (probably)

by WinterSonata101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, And you cant do anything about it hehehe, Anyone up for some model au?, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Inspired by Asia's Next Top Model, Multi, No? Too bad, SO, Sakura is suffering, She's the host, Stay tuned for drama, This will be a total MultiSaku, Yuuhi Kurenai is a world-renown supermodel, here have one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: MultiSaku. Model AU.Snippets from a Model AU my mind has been hung up on. Won't be a true story; more like a collection of related one shots. I'll update as I please.





	1. Intro

MultiSaku Model!AU  
Based off Asia's Next Top Model

X

 

"No, Tayu,"

 

"Sacchan!"

 

Sakura grits her teeth, valiantly digging her heels into the carpet. It was a last-ditch effort to resist her cousin's insistent pulling to her 'destiny'.

 

Tayuya grunts and pulls even harder, if that was possible, and Sakura worries that her arm would pop out of its socket if her cousin doesn't stop her heaving.

 

"Sak! Come on. You said yes before!" The slightly older girl whines. Sakura frowns. "No. I never explicitly said yes; have you been hallucinating?"

 

Tayuya glared. "That's mean, Sacchan." Sakura leveled a dry look at her. "What's mean here is forcing someone who is obviously unwilling to enter some silly modelling competition just so that her idiotic, dramatic cousin wouldn't feel lonely." Tayuya smiled sheepishly, before donning her best puppy-dog eyes.

 

Sakura would take the bait, she just knew it.

 

Sakura stared defiantly back, but Tayuya noted with glee that her lip was wobbling and her eyes were shifting nervously. She smirked inwardly. Just a little more...

 

A few more seconds passed.

 

"Fine." Sakura sighed in defeat, her eyes rolling heavenwards as if to seek strength from a higher being.

 

"YES!" her older cousin crowed victoriously, abruptly breaking her kicked puppy façade. "You're the absolute best, Sacchan!"

 

X

 

"You're the absolute worst, Sacchan."

 

Sakura grimaced guiltily. "Ah, sorry? I told you, I didn't want to enter, but someone made me do it." She grumbled. Tayuya huffed. "This is so not fair." She whined.

 

"How is it that I'm the one who actually want to compete and you're the one who got in?"

 

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe it's a sign for you to stop forcing poor cousins to enter some stupid competition just because you didn't want to be alone?"

 

"Hm, stupid competition, you say?"

 

Tayuya and Sakura froze as the new voice joined their conversation. Green and brown locked together as they silently panicked, before unanimously deciding to face the newcomer.

 

Sakura gasped in awe, as Tayuya felt the air get knocked out of her when she saw who it was.

 

"Momochi Haku..." The older girl whispered, her usually boisterous voice thin and soft in her awe. The person in front of them was gorgeous, with long brown hair and sparkling doe brown eyes. Sakura couldn't tell if it was girl or a boy, but they were absolutely stunning eitherway.

 

Haku smiled at them, apparently used to the reactions his otherworldly beauty caused. "Hello girls. I assume you were here for the tryouts?"

 

Mutely, both girls nodded.

 

Haku hummed thoughtfully, eyes staring ever so often to Sakura as something swirled behind intelligent coffee orbs. "Did you get in?"

 

Tayuya wordlessly pointed at her cousin as Sakura slowly pointed to herself. A smile played at his perfectly shaped lips. "Ah. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, miss?"

 

Sakura answered after a good three seconds of gawking and hesitance. "Sakura... Haruno Sakura."

 

A gleam made itself known in Haku's eyes, and Sakura felt an inkling of dread fill her heart at what it could mean in the future. "I see. Well, I'll be keeping an eye on you, Haruno-san. Please do your best."

 

Flashing one last smile, Haku faced away and strolled off somewhere else, perfectly composed.

 

A minute of silence passed between the two cousins, before all hell broke loose.

 

"SAKURA YOU LUCKY BITCH!"

 

"GET OFF ME, TAYU!"

 

"YOU'VE PRACTICALLY WON THIS THING ALREADY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO IMPRESS HAKU?"

 

"I DON'T PARTICULARLY CARE, TAYU, JUST GET OFF ME!"

 

 


	2. Eccentricity

Model AU: HashiSaku

 

Sakura gasped as she entered the lounge room. 

 

It was huge, decorated with minimalistic furniture and simple knick knacks that gave it both a modern yet homey feeling. She could appreciate spaces like this when she was due for some reading.

 

The girl did a 360, taking in the entire room with child-like wonder and an excited smile. Her flowy sundress fluttered gently as she spun, brushing softly against her skin. 

 

She paused when she heard an amused chuckle from behind her, going still at the thought of being caught acting so immaturely.

 

The male behind her chuckled again, sounding like he was somewhere near the entrance, and a safe distance away. “Oh, dear girl, don't mind me.” She could practically feel the grin in his voice as he spoke. 

 

“Carry on. It's refreshing to see someone so freely enjoying themselves.”

 

Sakura turned around and spotted a very tall man leaning against the doorway, a pleasant grin on his classically handsome features. He had a glowing, healthy tan and wore a flattering maroon suit. His long, dark hair was tied back in a neat ponytail that swung and shifted like silk. 

 

She gasped when realization hit her like a punch in the gut.

 

It was Hashirama Senju, Storm Inc.’s current president. With his dashing looks, he could pass for a model himself, but she kept that thought to herself. 

 

“S-senju-sama!” She hurriedly dropped into a very formal bow, causing the man to laugh boisterously.

 

“No, no! Don't be like that, now. There's no need for formalities with me, understand?” He chimed, before entering the lounge more fully, now only half a dozen steps away. Sakura found herself frozen in the face of his power and sheer presence. 

 

“Excuse my manners. I'm Hashirama Senju. May I have your name?”

 

Sakura stared dumbly at him for the duration of 5 seconds, before getting a hold of herself. She flushed darkly, and her body instinctively fell into a bow once more. “Sakura Haruno. It's a big honor to meet you, Senju-sama!” 

 

A strong hand on her shoulder pushed her out of her bow, a chastising smile on his lips. “What did I just say before, Sakura-chan? No need for these silly formalities. I just wanted to see for myself what I'm investing my company in.” He clarified, bright smile never faltering.

 

Sakura nodded slowly, still a little starstruck. Hashirama had an amused twinkle in his eyes that made the back of her neck burn in embarrassment. 

 

“I have to say though, you're not like any of the other contestants I've met so far.” He mused, stroking his chin as he observed her from head to toe. 

 

Sakura gave him a nervous smile. “Is that a bad thing?”

 

He chortled again, the sound rich and deep. Sakura liked his laugh. “Ah, that depends on you Sakura-chan. Only time will tell.” He shrugged easily, before enveloping her in a big hug and kissing both her cheeks as a wish for luck.

 

“Best of luck for this competition, dear. I'm looking forward to see what you have in store to surprise us!” He whispered excitedly before letting go. With another face-splitting but somehow still handsome grin, he turned and left the area in long, confident strides.

 

Sakura's face burned. She really did hope that she would somehow meet his unclear expectations, since she really didn't know what she had up her sleeve to sweep the competition.

 

Live and let live it is then, she sighed.


	3. Spontaneity

Model AU 1: TobiSaku

 

“Haruno-san.”

 

Sakura paused upon hearing the familiar low timbre calling upon her. She hiked her shoulders and turned around, bowing in deference before meeting the powerful man's eyes.

 

“Senju-sama.” She offered, flashing what she hoped would be a polite smile. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

He was dressed as chic and tasteful as always, in a navy turtleneck that showed off his admirable musculature and a dark blazer that complemented his pale skin. His toned legs were fitted snugly in a pair of designer dark wash slacks, completed with equally dark loafers. 

 

His gaze was calculating and keen  but his stance was relaxed. 

 

She took it as a good sign.

 

“It's nothing. I just…” He trailed off, and she could've sworn she saw hesitance in his eyes. But that couldn't be possible. 

 

Tobirama Senju was not someone who didn't know what he wanted.

 

“I wanted to congratulate you on that recent photoshoot.” His perfectly shaped lips quirked in a small, meaningful smile. “You did very well.”

 

Sakura gawked at him in a definitely unattractive way. Was he making fun of her? He never seemed like one to rub in other's losses, though. 

 

If so, he was a much bigger asshat than she thought.

 

How could anyone say that she did well? After that disaster of a photoshoot wherein her -very expensive, tailor made, not to mention rental- clothes caught fire and she accidentally elbowed Yuuhi Kurenai in the gut in her panic, she had made peace with the fact that she would be kicked out of the competition as soon as possible. 

 

Models couldn't be as clumsy as her. Models were beautiful, confident and the epitome of grace- all of which she was not.

 

She smiled shakily, shoulders drooping. If he was making fun of her, she would play along. She didn't have much time left it the damned competition, anyway.

 

“I suppose that I do have a way of bringing chaos wherever I go,” she muttered, green eyes downcast. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, for fear of finding the condescension or vindication she might find.

 

Sakura saw his undoubtedly expensive shoes enter her line of vision and winced.

 

“You do.” He said gently, and Sakura balked, eyes wider than saucers. 

 

That did not sound the least bit mocking, she thought hysterically. Maybe she was going crazy and deaf at the same time.

 

The thought barely had time to assure her before it was cut off as he leaned in close and pressed their foreheads together. 

 

Wide green eyes scanned his chiseled features in disbelief, still stuck in their comically wide state. He didn't seem to mind, his eyes closed and his breaths even. She felt his nose brush against hers, and gulped audibly.

 

“You don't even know half of it, Haruno-san.” Tobirama breathed, before pulling away and assuming a cool pose, one hand stuck into his pocket. 

 

“Don't worry about the competition. If anything happens, know that you have a friend at Storm Inc..” He said calmly, as if he hadn't initiated any sort of intimacy between them moments ago.

 

He left with a nonchalant wave over his shoulder, leaving the poor pinkette half stupefied, half starstruck.

 

What had just happened?


	4. Serendipity

Model AU: MadaSaku

 

Sat quite inappropriately, at least for someone in a revealing bikini, on the warm sands of the beach, Sakura blew a bored raspberry and stared out into the sea. The waters were never still here. It was what made it a great location for surfers and the like, which meant hordes of teenagers overpopulating the beach.

 

She basked in the Sun's warmth, willing herself to forget the damned photoshoot currently taking place right behind her, and tried to keep her mind off the cameras recording her every move. 

 

It was unnerving enough posing almost nude in a populated beach, with a photographer who might as well be a celebrity himself, and she didn't need the added pressure of the cameras filming her while she tried to make her failed imitations of ducks remotely resemble half-decent posing.

 

From the disapproving look Haku gave her once her turn ended, it probably didn't work.

 

She sighed again, resting her chin on her hands, propped on her splayed knees. It wasn't the most ladylike posture she could sit in, but who cared. Her turn was over. She had time to kill, and boredom to overcome.

 

The roseate lamented her lack of gal pals in the cutthroat competition. Everyone was an enemy, and no one trusted each other to not be two faced. The girls had nothing nice to say to her, and she didn't have any for them, so she was lucky enough to be civil with all of them, even if one or two of them got on her nerves.

 

The current strongest competitor was Temari. She was a desert-born girl, and it showed in her rough edges, tanned skin, and gruff manner of speaking. She was absolutely gorgeous, in an Amazon sort of way; strong, deadly, beautiful, and fierce. Her photos always exuded sky-high confidence, and were both powerful and empowering. She made people want to look at her. She always got the highest online votes, and drew attention wherever she went, whatever she wore. Her height might also be a factor, but Sakura could safely say that Temari was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

 

The second strongest contestant was one Yamanaka Ino. She was a beautiful girl with a body most girls would kill for, and legs for miles. Her hair was always on point, as were her makeup. She was always outspoken and outgoing, and it showed in her loud, eye catching photos. Dramatic was her middle name. Her confidence could rival Temari’s, and she had reason to show. Ino was glamorous and the epitome of city-girl. Shopping was her favorite pastime, and fashion was her expertise. She could rock a potato sack if she wanted, and that girl knew she could. 

 

The blonde's confidence was something Sakura found herself desperately wanting. So far, her photos had been rather lackluster, and were pretty plain. Sakura winced as she recalled Haku's disappointment.

 

Maybe she wasn't cut out for this after all. Maybe Tayuya should have taken her place instead- Tayuya was fiercer than her. She could take on anything.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bark, and a heavy weight crashing into her.

 

“Oof!”

 

The thing above her was panting, looking pretty damn proud of itself. Sakura huffed at the dog and sat up, causing the dog to slide down her torso and end up splayed in her lap. It was a large German Shepherd- a pretty common breed, but its coat was beautifully groomed and soft to the touch, not unlike silk. Sakura squinted at the red collar around its neck.

 

“Tsu...tsukuyomi?” She muttered. “You're named after a god?” She questioned the dog, who barked as if in affirmation, and started to wag its tail. She smiled slightly, and stroked its back. “Well, you at least look the part. You're a very pretty dog.”

 

Tsukuyomi barked again.

 

Suddenly, it perked up and started panting more enthusiastically, barking to something behind her. Sakura, curious, turned her head and saw a tall, imposing man in shorts and a short-sleeved black shirt jog towards her, his expression set in a frown.

 

His hair was a mess of spikes that trailed down his back, left untamed. He was built and very broad, with features she would describe as regal- high cheekbones, aristocratic nose, sharp eyes and angular jaw. His mouth was set in a firm line, but the hard look was aimed at the dog in her arms. Tsukuyomi whined and hid his nose in her shoulder, giving him puppy eyes.

 

“Hello there,” the man said once he was within earshot. Sakura acknowledged him with a nod, wondering why he seemed so familiar. “I'm sorry about my dog. He tends to get excited when I mention the beach, and often runs off without me.” The man levelled an exasperatedly fond look at his dog. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle.

 

“It's alright. He's a good boy for keeping me company for a while. I didn't mind.” She said, scratching the large dog behind his ears. He gave a big, doggy smile at her, all lolling tongue and sparkling eyes, and she melted into a puddle of goo.

 

The man smiled slightly before crouching and beckoning for the dog to come to him. “Come here, Yomi. We gotta get you back home.” His one visible eye swept over the dog's fur critically. “You'll need a bath after all this sand!”

 

Tsukuyomi barked and jumped into his owner's waiting arms, before happily slobbering on his face. Sakura laughed at the man's protests and cries of disgust.

 

When the dog settled down and sat obediently next to the man, he cleared his throat. “Ah, I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble. I'm Uchiha Madara. You are?”

 

Sakura choked on a hysterical giggle. ‘So that's why he looked familiar.’ She thought dreadfully.

 

What was it with the founders of Storm Inc. always bumping into her?


End file.
